


Issue 2: Beacon

by iwouldgetaniguana



Series: The Ambivalent Adventures of....Space Dad! (Now with more Space) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana
Summary: After months of trying, Shiro reaches the Red Paladin.





	Issue 2: Beacon

If I just concentrate, he thinks, If I just concentrate on the Black Lion and open my mind outward like Coran taught us, I’ll be able to make a connection.

He thinks this less and less (the eclipse he fought Zarkon beneath is as unending as the expanses of universe above and below him, and their darkness pulls at his edges) but he thinks it decidedly today – this moment, whatever it is – sitting on the impossible ground and reaching out for that connection, for Voltron.

He searches for Red’s energy – his connection with Keith is strongest (hopefully he hasn’t done anything rash (what if he’s in trouble (what _happened_ to everyone (...are they looking for me?)))) – so he reaches out, remembers showing Keith the Heracles Space Shuttle, remembers the wind that day, the frown on Keith’s face as he said, “congratulations.”

He reaches with these things most days but today something meets him halfway.

A cry –

Light envelops him, the sensation of four other presences. They pull away too quickly.

No –

He turns to the Red Paladin, but it’s –

_Lance._

Still here, almost within reach.

“Lance, listen to me –”

“ _What_?”

A flash, a rip, and Shiro’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> happy one-week anniversary, season 5 :)


End file.
